Magnusson Device
The Magnusson Device, also known as Strider Buster, is a Resistance weapon developed by Arne Magnusson, the leader of White Forest. Overview Magnusson designed his self-titled Device with the specific aim of neutralizing Striders, whose deadly armament and heavy plating had confronted the Resistance with a near-insurmountable opponent. During the Battle of City 17, Striders slaughtered considerable numbers of Resistance fighters and Citizens, despite the Resistance's deployment of RPGs, the heaviest weapon at their disposal. Magnusson struggled to develop a successful launching system for the rugby-ball shaped Device, as the weapon needed to be attached to the towering Striders' body to be effective; however, this problem was immediately solved with the arrival of Gordon Freeman and his Gravity Gun to White Forest. The Magnusson Device is only available to a user who has the Gravity Gun. The Magnusson Device is procured only by the gravity gun's field from a small portable Teleporter, the user must then aim at the hull of a Strider. After the user has taken aim, the user must fire the device at the Strider. The Magnusson Device will then stick to the Strider. The user must then use a ranged weapon (such as the Pistol) to shoot the attached Magnusson Device. Once the Device is hit by a projectile it will explode, completely destroying the Strider. Tactics The Magnusson Device is very effective at destroying Striders; however, the user must have precise aim with the Gravity Gun. Striders are always accompanied by Hunter synths, who will fire upon a readied Magnusson Device as soon as they have a clear shot. Therefore, it's advised to destroy all local Hunters before attempting to launch the Magnusson Device at the Strider (Strider Busters can also be used to damage Hunters, aimed at which they act like any other Physics object). As soon as a Device is attached, the Strider will immediately turn to attack the person who launched it. Behind the scenes *As seen in the ''Half-Life 2'' Beta source code, the Hopwire Grenade was originally to be the weapon of choice against Striders,''Half-Life 2'' Beta source code replaced in Episode Two by the Magnusson Device. This is confirmed in the Episode Two commentary, in which Valve's Joshua Weier states that the Magnusson Device "started life as a Half-Life 2 weapon called the Hopwire".Half-Life 2: Episode Two commentary *Originally, Gordon Freeman was to be able to throw a smaller Magnusson Device with his hands like a regular grenade, whose probable entity was to be "weapon_magnade". *According to Richard Lord, the diagram explaining how to use the Magnusson Device against Striders went through several iterations, from highly stylized, to absurd, to something the team believed they could ship.Half-Life 2: Episode Two commentary Trivia *A cut weapon, the Sticky Launcher, bears similarities. *The Magnusson Device bears striking resemblance to "The Gadget", the first nuclear weapon designed under the Manhattan Project. Gallery File:Magnade.jpg|Worldmodel. File:Magnade arm.jpg|Cut viewmodel. File:StriderBusterPlans.jpg|The written instructions on how to use the Magnusson Device. File:Rebel magnade teleport.jpg|Rebel working on a Magnusson Device teleporter. File:Magnade storage1.jpg|Magnusson Devices in their storage room. File:Magnade storage2.jpg|Ditto. File:Magnade training1.jpg|Magnusson explaining Gordon how the Magnusson Device works in its training area. File:Magnade training2.jpg|Uriah and Magnusson in the Magnusson Device training area. File:Magnade training view.jpg|The dead Strider in the Magnusson Device training area. File:Ep2 outland 120017.jpg|Magnusson Device teleporters near White Forest's north entrance. File:Strider Buster held.jpg|A Magnusson Device being held with the Gravity Gun. File:StriderBusterKill.jpg|A Magnusson Device destroying a Strider. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Resistance weapons